HOME An FNAF Fan Game
by Yamii Vance
Summary: A story based upon the concept Demo of HOME: gamejolt /games/home-a-fnaf-fan-game/152021 It was a long time ago... I didn't understand it much myself. All I really knew was that I would always be alone. I would never be able to live on after what I'd done. I was going to die anyway. Wouldn't that just be like me...


Hey Guys, So as you can see I'm gonna record this awesome concept demo of the fangame HOME. (an FNAF fan game) (Not the Spin **OFF: Home** ) I'll likely be writing alongside it just for fun.

Game Link: gamejolt /games/home-a-fnaf-fan-game/152021

* * *

-Every Day is the Same.-

The child blinks; shaking their head they stand up dusting off from having nodded off against their bed, slowly walking over to their toys and mumbling. "These… are my friends…" To themselves, looking towards Fredbear they swallow nervously. He laughs teasingly. "Follow me…" He whispers into their ear. Nervously the Child heads forward, slowly approaching the closet hesitantly, moving past their green centipede and purple phone. They peek open the closet and yelp as Fredbear chuckles sarcastically. "Oh no. You found me…!~" Panting nervously they blink shaking their head trying to rid themself of this fear, they move towards their dresser and purple robot. "…w…wh…ere could he be…?" The child trembling now rushes for their bed! They had to hide! Fredbear just grins tauntingly from under the it. "Not even under the bed is safe from you, Child." They stare at him then laugh, remembering, it's just a game of hide and seek… Just a game of Follow Me. Rubbing their face of some of their tears they put on a brave face and towards the door, perhaps he snuck out? But Fredbear calls from across the room. "You shouldn't leave your room, Child. At least, not yet." And yet the brown haired child pulls weakly at the door, tears now freely dripping down their face as they hiccup, back to searching… They stumble slightly blinded by their tears towards their purple robot and dresser. They screamed at the sound of something wet smacking the floor gripping their head tightly in fear and covering their eyes shaking with violent sobs… They don't see it but the scent of blood hits their sensitive nose and makes them gag instinctively. Trembling they head for their other dresser, the one with the purple fan and their alarm clock… Nearly tripping over the Purple robot then next the Purple Phone their hyperventilating shaking so hard as their tears blurred their world… They approach the dresser… "Haha. You can't reach me this time." Fredbear taunts laughing finding this hysterically funny as The Child's weak legs finally give out sobbing quietly as they feared making to much noise, shaking horribly on the floor. "Pathetic." They wail unable to help themself as the grip their knees to their chest tightly.

-Tomorrow is always Another Day-

-Every day is the same-

The Child takes a breathe, they had to get out of this room, if they spent another second in it they feared they would go crazy… They rush to the right door, but pause midway, waving goodbye to their friends in the corner, though they could barely see anything that far away, they knew their friends were there. Loyal as always… Giving them silent support. They leave their room, squinting in the darkness, they move downward; maybe they could climb out that window in the storage room… If Plushtrap wasn't in the mood to play that is. The gray-eyed child pulled at the door, than sighed. "…locked… of course… locked…" They turns around and hesitantly goes upward they wasn't sure what to expect that way, not that they had a better idea on what to expect this way. And with that off they slowly went, each step hesitant and fearful. They felt at the door tried the handle, Locked as well…? They didn't want to go back to their room… No. Please… They turned around but paused… What… was that? They head towards the blurry object on the floor surprised. "…A-A k-key?" They reach down and pick it up amazed at their luck. Holding it tightly they almost skip to the door the way they launch themself forward, the key placed in the key hole, turned and the door slides open. The Child instantly starts breathing though their mouth, having nearly gagged at the scent of blood. "…no..no…not here…" They whisper, brown hair slightly covering their eyes now making it even harder to see. But for this, that was probably for the best… They stumble around tears dripping down their face holding back sobs as they step though puddles, and then there was Fredbear. "We're still friends… You and I?" He laughs tauntingly, before suddenly vanishing, The gray eyed child yelping as they sobbed. "…j…just… l-leaving m-me alone like a-always! I…I…" They hiccup struggling to get the words out, shaking. "it's… not real…" Repeating the words their family had constantly told them, and with that phrase repeating itself out of their mouth they head for the door… "Oh. Are you sureeee you want to go here? There's a lot of broken glass, be careful, Child." And with those concerned words from Fredbear, The Child forcing their sobs silent heads into the room, squinting. Horrorified to find Fredbear hadn't been lying… Something else was in the room… SOMEONE else… They took a breathe, they'd have to becareful not to step on the glass…. They move forward avoiding the glass with careful steps. They frown it looked like their might be a key on the floor it had a similar shape as the other one had. So carefully the brown haired child steps forward pulling down their blue and stripped shirt. They pick up the key with a sigh, holding it so tight it digs into their skin as they try and take a deep quiet breathe before sliding back the way they had came. Now they searched for a way past the glass, to get this key to its door. The Child slowly moves, slinking past glass, trembling struggling to keep their gasping and sobbing quiet, attempting to slide past Freddy, but a step to close, Freddy screeches leaps forward snatches you up with a roar… and then nothing… You feel empty… you see… only his face…

-Every Day is the Same.-


End file.
